


anakin has a headache

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Inspired By Tumblr, anakin skywalker can survive mostly everything, improper wound care, please treat head wounds with care, what kind of dumbass doesn't go get a checkup when he gets shot in the head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is hard to put down, not that he ever seems to notice.Drabble written to just get something on paper; post that inspired it is here: https://red--thedragon.tumblr.com/post/642944069479333888/anakins-ability-to-filter-out-massive-amounts-of
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	anakin has a headache

Anakin and the 501st wrapped up their post-mortem on today’s skirmish and Anakin immediately went back to his hab. He’d gotten clipped on the back of the head with a blaster bolt earlier, and he had an awful _kriffing_ headache. He supposed that was why the clones all wore helmets. Maybe he ought to get one himself. 

—

Kix and one of the shinies watched him go. 

“Uh, sir? Doesn’t- doesn’t he need medical attention?” the shiny asked. 

“It’s Skywalker. He’ll be fine.”

“He got shot in the head, sir. With all due respect—”

“Listen, kid. Skywalker is _always_ fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder that A) i am still taking requests and b) i only have about half a month left pls give me ideas lmao  
> i am not sure if i'm going to come back to this one but like, i might, terminator anakin is like one of my favorite tropes circa idk, like, this morning? and i havent seen it much so i only found out i needed it this morning


End file.
